It's About Love
by yaazure
Summary: Dengan mata onyx dan rambut jabrik hitam tajamnya menatap padaku. Dia mencoba tersenyum meskipun aku tahu dia terpaksa melakukannya./Sosoknya, entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada seorang pemuda yang bermata sepertinya./"Tenten, maukah kau kembali seperti dulu?"/"Eh! Ke-Kembali seperti dulu?"/ [Fic pertama setelah hiatus. RnR please.]


_It's About Love_

* * *

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Romantic/Family

Summary: Dengan mata onyx dan rambut jabrik hitam tajamnya menatap padaku. Dia mencoba tersenyum meskipun aku tahu dia terpaksa melakukannya./Sosoknya, entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada seorang pemuda yang bermata sepertinya./"Tenten, maukah kau kembali seperti dulu?"/"Eh?! Ke-Kembali seperti dulu?"/ [Fic pertama setelah hiatus. RnR please.]

* * *

 **Konoha, 7 p.m.**

Aku baru saja pindah dari tempat kelahiranku dari Otogakure. Kini, aku tengah mampir di sebuah kedai kopi di tengah keramaian.

TING

Suara bel berbunyi menyambut kedatangan pelanggan di kedai itu. Aku segera duduk mencari tempat kosong dan ternyaman bagiku. Itu dia, di tempat paling ujung dekat dengan pelayan. Ini memudahkanku untuk bisa melaporkan jika ada kekurangan dalam minuman yang kupesan.

Pelayan itu datang padaku. Dengan mata _onyx_ dan rambut jabrik hitam tajamnya menatap padaku. Dia mencoba tersenyum meskipun aku tahu dia terpaksa melakukannya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Cepol Dua?" Ucapnya mencoba ramah. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan panggilannya itu. Apa-apaan dia ini?! Memang aku selalu mengikat rambutku dengan dua cepolan. Tapi bukan berarti dia dapat memanggilku 'Cepol'.

"Ehm.. Aku mau pesan menu spesial saja," icapku.

"Baiklah," ucapnya lalu pergi ke balik tempat pelayan.

Mata _onyx_ -nya sangat menawan seluruh wanita saat melihatnya. Entahlah, aku tak enggan untuk melihatnya terus. Kulihat seluruh sudut kedai ini, pelanggannya cukup banyak. Dan juga kulihat para wanita yang curi-curi pandang melihatnya.

Banyak yang menyukainya tapi kenapa dia malah mau menjadi seorang pelayan toko? Entahlah, aku tak peduli.

Sosoknya, entah kenapa mengingatkanku pada seorang pemuda yang bermata , yang baru saja akuputuskan setahun yang lalu. Aku sudah mulai bisa melupakannya meskipun sedikit. Tapi ingatan-ingatan ini tak pernah lepas dari pikiranku. Kekasihku yang sejak SMP selalu bersama denganku, dan kami berpisah saat aku memutuskan karena aku akan melanjutkan perguruan tinggi di Konoha ini.

"Jangan melamun. Ini pesananmu," ucap pelayan itu.

Syukurlah, pada akhirnya ia tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu.

".. Cepol," ucapnya menyambungkan kata-katanya.

"Maaf. Tapi sebaiknya kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu!" Kataku menahan marah.

"Terima kasih."

"!" Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dengan anak ini. Aku sudah marah dan dia memancing amarahku lagi.

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" Marahku sambil berdiri dan menunjuk dia dengan jariku. Aku tahu, dengan yang kuperbuat ini mengundang mata seisi kedai untuk melihatku. Bahkan, para wanita tampaknya sangat kesal padaku. Siapa peduli? Aku seperti orang bodoh yang kini dipojokan dengan kesalahan yang diperbuat pelayan ini.

"Kau mau tahu maksudku, Tenten?" Kata-katanya membuatku terkejut! Darimana dia tahu namaku?

TING

Sama seperti aku memasuki kedai ini, suara itu juga menyambut pelanggan yang lain. Keheningan ini membuat semua tertuju pada pintu masuk, kecuali aku dan pelayan ini. "Apa kau menaklukan semua pelangganmu lagi, Sasuke?" Tanya pemuda yang baru saja masuk.

Aku terkejut bukan main sekarang! Seorang pemuda yang tampannya sangat menawan membandingi pelayan ini membawa beberapa tas belanja dan memakai celemek di tubuh bidangnya. Tidak, aku bukan terkejut karena itu. Aku terkejut karena dia..

"I-Itachi Uchiha?!" Ucapku tak percaya.

Dia melihatku dan kemudian berkata, "Apakah itu kau, Cepol?" Tak terasa air mataku menangis saat Itachi mengucapkan panggilan itu.

"Aku mohon jangan sebut itu lagi," ucapku menahan tangisan.

"Sasuke, ini pesananmu," ucap Itachi memberi beberapa hasil belanjaannya. Beberapa tas kresek itu langsung diambil oleh pelayan itu dan kembali menunggu ke tempat pelayan.

Tanpa kusadari, suasana kedai kopi itu kembali seperti biasa, aku tak tahu kapan itu terjadi.

"Tenten," ucap Itachi seraya memberiku sebuah sapu tangan. Bukannya aku mengusap air mataku, tapi aku malah menangis lebih keras.

Bagaimana tidak? Itu bukanlah sapu tangan biasa yang dijual di berbagai toko. Tapi sapu tangan itu memiliki kenangan yang tak terlupakan. Sapu tangan yang kujahit dan bertuliskan 'Itachi and Tenten'.

"Kau memang sulit untuk dilupakan, Itachi senpai," ucapku mencoba menahan tangis meskipun air mata tetap mengalir di pipiku. Aku mengepalkan tangan yang kukira dapat mengurangi tangisanku.

"Tak perlu menangis Tenten, aku tetap bersamamu," ucap Itachi dengan air mata yang mulai mengalir di pipinya.

"Bodohnya aku meninggalkanmu. Kupikir aku bisa melupakanmu tapi malah aku menjadi tertekan," tangisku.

Itachi menggenggam lembut tanganku. "Bukan kau saja, bahkan aku hampir gila," ucapnya mencoba tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu sok keren dengan senyummu itu," ucapku padanya.

"Haha, siapa yang sok keren. Mungkin memang seluruh Uchiha memiliki ketampanan yang istimewa," ucanya.

"Haha. Dasar Senpai." Aku sedikit tertawa karena itu, dan kemudian aku menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Tenten. Maukah kau kembali seperti dulu?" Tanya Itachi yang membuatku sedikit tersentak.

"Eh?! Ke-Kembali seperti dulu? Apakah roh Dewa Jashin merasuki tubuhmu?" Tanyaku mencoba mengalihkan topik tapi malah membuatnya sedikit tertawa.

"Tidak. Hidan tidak akan mempan membagikan alirannya kepadaku," jawabnya.

"Begitu ya," ucapku pura-pura melupakan pertanyaannya tadi.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah, Tenten. Kau pikir aku sudah lupa dengan sifatmu? Jangan berpura-pura, jawab saja pertanyaanku," ucapnya sambil mengusap air mataku yang mulai kering sejak tadi.

"Kalau kau memang masih ingat bagaimana sifatku, mungkin kau akan tahu jawabanku kan?" Tanyaku meyakinkannya.

"Ayolah, Tenten. Kita coba ulangi semuanya," ajaknya.

"A-Aku.."

"Sepertinya aku belum bisa bergabung ya? Oh ya Cepol, jangan menangis! Tangisanmu menganggu pikiranku," ucap pelayan itu tiba-tiba.

"C-Cepol?!"

"Tenten, apa kau sudah kenal dia?"Tanya Itachi

"Tidak," jawabku.

"Dia Sasuke, adikku," ucap Itachi.

"Dia adikmu?" Ucapku sedikit terkejut.

"Maka dari itu aku tahu namamu, Cepol," ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan menyeringai! Aku tak suka itu!" Ucapku.

"Ada masalah jika aku menyeringai, he?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai 'lagi'.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Jangan mengganggunya!" Ucap Itachi.

"Haha. Baiklah. _Daaahh_ Cepol."

"Dasar Sasuke. Tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya, Itachi Senpai," ucapku.

"Ya. Kami memang berpisah sejak kecil. Kami selalu bertengkar jika bertemu. Itulah rasa persaudaraan lelaki," ucap Itachi bangga.

"Cuma hal sepele."

"Oh ya Tenten, bagaimana tentang pertanyaanku tadi?" Tanya Itachi lagi.

"Entahlah Senpai. Aku takut kau terhalang sekolahmu," jawabku.

"Tidak. Justru aku semakin terganggu saat kau tak ada. Kumohon kembalilah dan kita awali seperti dulu," ajak Itachi.

"Ehm.. Bagaimana ya? Akan kuberi jawabannya tiga hari lagi dan kita bertemu disini," ucapku.

"Tidak. Jangan gantungkan aku seperti ini. Aku tak suka yang tak pasti," ucap Itachi.

"Kalau tak suka ya tidak perlu memintaku."

"Ayolah Tenten! Aku mohon," mohon Itachi.

"Hmm.. Baiklah," jawabku pada akhirnya.

"Terima kasih, Tenten." Dia menyungging senyumnya dan akupun membalas senyumannya.

* * *

TBC

 **A/N** : _Yak_! Itu masih _chapter_ 1\. Sepertinya tanggung ya? Kira-kira bagaimana mereka menjalani hari-hari mereka lagi? Entahlah, yaazure belum kepikiran /plak

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah baca _fanfic_ pertama yaazure setelah beberapa bulan _hiatus_ xD

 _RnR please_. Review kalian sangat membangun _fanfic_ saya.

,yaazure


End file.
